


Karaoke Night

by panto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas prompts, Karaoke, M/M, Music, Singing, The Flamingos, Tumblr: xmasprompts, janto, soft Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: After months of trying to convince the team to have a Karaoke night, Gwen finally drags her teammates to a Karaoke bar to have a fun night





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the Christmas prompts (by xmasprompts.tumblr.com).
> 
> Day 27: Karaoke

Owen turned around only a second after they had entered the bar, his eyes quickly searching for Gwen. “Gwen!”, his face was a mixture of annoyance and loathing when he finally found the woman, who had walked in last and was now standing behind the rest of the team as if she wanted to block the way so they couldn’t escape again.

“You bloody tricked us!” He complained. When Gwen just grinned at him he turned back around to his other teammates, who looked at him confused because they didn’t understand what the problem was – yet.

Owen rolled his eyes, “It’s a bloody karaoke bar!”

Gwen had tried to convince them to have a karaoke night for months now, but none of them had ever agreed on going to a karaoke bar with the others. So Gwen had just asked the others to have a night out to grab a few drinks and have fun. She told them that she knew a nice bar not too far away from the Hub, but had “forgotten” to mention that it was a karaoke bar.

“Come one! It’s going to be great fun. And now that we are already here…”, she raised her eyebrows smiling at the others innocently.

Jack chuckled but eventually agreed with Gwen. “Well, come on then. Let’s find a nice sitting booth and I’ll get the first round of drinks, alright?”, he suggested, mainly addressing Owen, who still didn’t look really happy but eventually agreed, not even trying to bite back a curse under his breath.

Gwen followed Jack and Owen excitedly, while Ianto and Toshiko just went along with the others.

Jack had quickly found a nice booth for the five of them - not too close to the small stage where the karaoke singers performed their chosen songs – and waited for the others to sit down before he went to get them the promised drinks.

The evening wasn’t as bad as Owen had expected it to be, but still he knew he wasn’t going to be a big fan of this.

“Just for the record, I am not going to sing!”, Owen warned the others as he finished his beer.

Not even an hour – but four beers – later, Gwen and Tosh dragged him to the stage to perform with the two of them, leaving Ianto and Jack back in their booth. They amusedly listened to their teammates sing “ _Girls just want to have fun_ ” but mainly laughed about Owen who really looked tormented between the two women.

“That leaves the two of us”, Jack noticed after a while turning to Ianto with a slight grin, “what are we going to sing?”

Ianto raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t planned on singing – especially not with Jack -  and also, he wasn’t even half as drunk as Owen, so singing here would just be an unnecessarily embarrassing experience for him. “Or we could just disappear maybe? It’s not too far to my flat from here”, he quickly suggested

Jack chuckled, “Sounds like a really good idea.”

Ianto already breathed a sigh of relief but stopped when Jack continued, “But first you are going to sing with me!”

Before Ianto could complain Jack had already grabbed his hand and gotten up, ready to pull Ianto out of their booth as well, “Do you know the song ‘ _I only have eyes for you_ ’ by The Flamingos? It’s a little older but it’s still a really nice song.”

Ianto got up reluctantly as he glanced at the other, “Really? That’s what you want to sing?” That didn’t sound like Jack at all, but when Ianto noticed the pleased and carefree expression on Jack’s face – one that he rarely saw on his lover-, he immediately regretted asking. “Fine. I’m going to sing it with you”, he sighed after a moment and could have sworn that Jack’s eyes lit up a little the moment he said it and that his smile even grew a little wider.

Jack pulled Ianto into a quick kiss before he dragged him to the little stage waiting for it to be their turn to sing.

 

Luckily the bar wasn’t too full of people and apart from their teammates, Ianto couldn’t spot anyone he knew when he stepped onto the small stage next to Jack and into the spotlight.

Jack seemed to concentrate on Ianto rather than on anything or anyone else in the room.

None of this sounded the least bit like Jack to Ianto. Of course Ianto knew the softer and emotional sides of Jack but he also knew that Jack would always do his best not to show them around the other Torchwood members. That was only one reason why this seemed unusual to Ianto. Also the two of them barely ever talked about their feelings for each other and now Jack suggested to sing a song like that with him – in front of everyone. But when Ianto looked up at Jack – trying to do the same as Jack and concentrate on the other instead of the rest of the bar – he noticed the satisfied look on Jack’s face, as if he was at peace with everything and everyone and Ianto decided to just enjoy the moment without questioning it or Jack’s decision any further.

Ianto gave Jack a quick smile as the music started to play and Jack returned it as they started to sing quietly and more to each other than anyone else, “ _My love must be a kind of blind love. I can’t see anyone but you.”_


End file.
